Look Into My Eyes
by raWtaleNt999
Summary: Title may change... Naruto unlocks a powerful new bloodline at a young age that leaves him with the power over the female population. the rest is inside read it... NarutoxHarem No gender benders Except Haku P.S the picture is the only one that fit the theme... DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND SPREAD THE WORD
1. Chapter 1

Hello This right here is just to tell you what this story will be about and will inform you of everything while I start/finish typing up the first chapter... first off this will be a smaller story I am expecting no more than 40-75000 words... secondly as the name suggest Naruto will have a hypnotic doijutsu and will make a harem from his powers (I don't know how many people yet.) and all woman will be from the Naruto universe( mostly main characters... third the first chapter will be a prequel sort of thing to show the first person with this power and how he got that sort of thing... fourth there will only be a gender bender with haku no one else... fifth it will start at the second year of academy (for Naruto)...sixth I am not giving up on my previous story the yellow flash of kumo I am finishing as much of the story asap to release it all at once... seventh you may suggest who gets added and who doesn't but it is through a majority vote so yea (so I can know if you want for example yugito or Fuu) (like someone not from the hidden leaf... eighth my grammer isn't that good since this is a small story please ignore it... ninth there will be A TON of lemons ;) and I am new at writing lemons so if you have experience then please teach me!... tenth Each chapter will have a new girl added or adding to the story... finally it will follow the Naruto storyline but it is twisted to meet my desire... OH and YOU get to choose how he does his... dirty deeds Example. should he use: the sealing arts (like a loyalty seal sort of thing, Eyes. this is the most common version for this kind of storyline but good none the less. or his... sexual appeal. not my favorite option but its your choice. (I will change the title to fit this decision. THE STORY WILL START ON CHAPTER THREE WITH NARUTO.


	2. Chapter 1: Origins

This will be a short intro mostly from the bloodline not the character...

 **NEAR PRESENT DAY WATER COUNTRY WARRING CLAN ERA**

18 year old Hei Uzumaki looked out over the night soaked hill towards the small specks of light that could hardly be seen out in the distance. He heard the rustling of grass directly to his right to see his best friend and rival Shui Uzumaki. both could be mistaken for brother as they both had the same straight shoulder length hair that most Uzumaki male had. "your late..." Hei said braking the silence and gaining the full attention of the idiot he called a childhood friend.

Shui looked sheepish ad rubbed his hand behind his head in a matching fashion. "don't blame me... An old lady was trying to get her cat down from a tree, and being the gentleman I am I got her cat and escorted her home..." "..." Hei didn't respond he just face palmed himself and just refocused on his objective.

"Our main forces landed about 5 hours ago and the Yuki clan's troops left about three hours ago at top speeds... so that means they are at least 7 or 8 hours away... and leaving the woman and children open for an attack..." Hei left his sentence hanging in order to let shui understand what he was saying.

Shui's dark blue eyes hardened as he understood why they were doing it but still didn't like it. he nodded his head over to Hei and they both ran towards the compound of the Yuki clan. The run there was easy. Both of them were sensors so they avoided each trap like expert ninjas. The cold night air doing very little to stop them and the mist wasn't doing anything as well. In what seemed like only seconds the two ninja commandos hopped over the very humble stone wall that was no more than 14 feet high and with a small burst of chakra to their legs and the two men landed silently on a small house that looked like the ones you could find in the compound of the Uchiha, or Senju clans (like konoha buildings) the hopped along until they got tired and began looking for a house with a open window.

After a few houses Shui began to silently complain about not finding anything and being hungry until the light from an open window caught his attention. he flashed some handsigns over at his comrade ' There Is an open window to our right... check it out?' seconds later in the dim light of the torch lighting the nearby road he could see ' Yes lets go scavenge for food and eliminate any people we see.' Shui not needing to be told twice lead the way into the house's second floor into the master bedroom by the looks of it.

Working their way through the second floor they found that all of the bedrooms were empty but could tell there were around 3 people in the house because of the 3 bedrooms that were being used including a nursery. They heard a crash and some crying when they were just about to make their way down the stairs...

Both Hei and Shui began cursing their luck and sweating all over. They heard a female's voice but couldn't make out what was said. Hei's mind went into overdrive whe he heard steps going up the stairs and a girl that sounded like a female teenager and a baby cooing. Heflashed some hand signs over to Shui that said ' On my go we rush the two going up the stairs and then you get the other one downstairs.' Shui nodded as he and Hei carried out the plan.

Sara Yuki was walking up her baby brother up the stairs while her mom cleaned up his midnight snack. She frowned in thought as her thoughts went over to her father. He was called up to fight the Dreaded Uzumaki invaders around a few hours ago and she simply feared for her fathers safety. His enemy were ruthless and cared very little outside of fighting... or at least that's what the Yuki clan leader said all the time. but oh well she wasn't a ninja she didn't care about the war outside her families safety. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the two red headed blurs come at her with kunai in hand. She did however fully feel the steel dig itself into her chest straight through her baby brother.

Sara was shocked to say the least, But not because her brother was dead, not because she herself was about to bleed out and die, no what shocked her was when the kunai was pulled out she felt a liquid hit her face and roll down. but she noticed it wasn't her blood but tears?... she looked up and saw her killer. His violet eyes were openly cry as he bent down. He looked down at her and whispered into her ear. "I am...sorry... I didn't want to do this but your people have starved our people long enough... I think though... We could have been good friends if we had only met... at a different time..." when he finished Sara looked up and she to began to cry. She realized that like her father he two was fighting for his family... that was her last thought as the last of her life essence left her body.

Getting up Hei began to think about why he was fighting...However his thoughts were quickly broken as he heard a loud yell of pain from downstairs. Running downstairs his face paled when he saw his best friend and rival impaled in the chest by a Ice spike. He saw the source of the attack as a hysterical, and crying mother. He fought many Yuki clan members before. he knew the younger and weaker members by the sturdiness of the ice. the more caverns in the ice the weaker the user. And it seemed she was bearably able to perform the technique as he saw a good 1/3 of the interior of the ice spike fill up the spike. Hei didn't bother checking Shui's pulse... He was dead the second the ice went through his heart... when the blood finished making its way down the inside looked like a transparent arm with a lot of blood vains running through it. Hei's breathing was ragged he felt a VERY sharp pain to his eyes has he looked at the now passed out woman that killed his best friend.

Ignoring the sudden pain he began thinking of what to do... He thought about killing her, but quickly thought against it... that was too easy. He finally settled with torturing her.

By the time he decided some of the ice melted an formed small puddles. Hei looked into one of te puddle to get water but froze when he saw his eyes were not their usual violet but instead a electric blue with a violet shuriken in the middle. He stared at himself in confusion for several minuets before hearing a knock on the door. and heard a elderly woman call out "Yua, Sara are you okay we heard someone shouting!

Thinking quick Hei sealed his friend's body into a small scroll and picked up the now named Yua onto his shoulder and made his way past the body of the girl he killed and made his way to the window he entered and left into the night... a changed man

 **AN: DONE! SO IT WONT BE THE BEST FANFIC BUT I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR A WEEK OR SO AND THIS CHAPTER COVERED THE ORIGINS OF THE BLOODLINE INSTEAD OF JUST HAVE NARUTO RANDOMLY UNLOCKING THE BLOODLINE. SO I WILL ADD THE LEMON NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN LATER ON MAKE THEM INTO ONE CHAPTER. ALSO NARUTO WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS NEXT ONE.**


	3. Chapter 1 Lemon

**Warning the following is almost nothing but lemon... crap you already knew that... okay warning the lemon will most likely not be good Idk read It anyway.**

After getting to his camp that he set up for the mission Hei threw down his captured victim and in the process woke her up. She looked around nervously until her face turned white when she saw one of he attackers right in front of him.

The pain of losing his best friend came back in full force... and turned into anger. He unknowingly channeled chakra into his eyes and they took their new pattern... unfortunetly for Yua she was looking directly into his eyes. Within seconds her eyes mimicked her captor's eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Hei. She bend down on one knee and spoke only in a monotone voice "I am at your command master." Hei was shocked to say the least... He looked her over and got a evil grin on his face.

"Rise" he ordered she complied with no resistance. "you are now my slave, my bitch, my whore, and will do everything I command you to...do you understand me."

Yua's eyes glazed over for a moment before responding "Yes master...I am your slave, your bitch, your whore... my will is to do everything you tell me to, and to please you however I can..."

Hei just continued his cruel smile and spoke with an even tone "good girl... when I deactivate my eyes you will take off all of your clothing and once you are done your be aroused by my mere presence and want to do anything to have sex with me..." with out any other words his eyes turned back into his original violet...but if one looked close enough he could see his eyes were darker than before.

WARNING LEMON!

This one will be in Yua's point of view but for every other lemon it will be Naruto.

Yua's eyes fluttered before she started talking off her simple dress and bra. However in her mind she was having a battle with herself 'Why am I doing this! this man killed my daughter and my son..wh-why am I trying to seduce him!' but alas her words betrayed her thoughts " Oh Master-sama" she said as she began strip teasing with her now wet panties. "I think you could use some relief..." she didn't let him respond as she quickly closed the distance between them and ripped off his pants to reveal a huge 11 inch dick.

"OH master-sama your dick is huge!" she wasted no time in getting head of his dick into her mouth and began the slow and agonizing trip to the base of his shaft... with her tongue licking everything as well. she was doing this multiple times. when her mouth was at the head her soft hands were pumping the lower part. while all of this was happening Hei's grunts of pleasure filled the forest. While her body was reacting in joy for pleasing her master her mind thought other wise. 'why the hell is this turning me on!? I mean mast-This guy is the man who killed my family and is now done something to me to make me want him!' after a while Yua felt his dick twitching in her mouth and with no warning Hei began Deep throating her before unleashing torrents of cum into down her throat. Hei knew she was most likely choking in his cum but he didn't care. He figured on last thing needed to be done before calling it a night. Hei pulled his cock out of her mouth while cum began leaking out of it

"Drink It." he ordered and the next thing he heard was a loud gulp. "good slave." he said as he petted her hair "now lay down and spread your legs. she complied at in little to no time at all Hei was shown his slave Wet pussy. He would normally take it slow but since this bitch killed his rival She would be getting it rough tonight. he slammed his thick rod down her pussy while she screamed in pain as she felt like she was being stabbed by a kunai over and over again. He relentlessly pounded her pussy over and over again. after half an hour of this act he felt his release coming. "IM CUMMING" screamed Hei. Yua didn't notice she was to far into pleasure to be bothered by this. In her mind she was on the verge of breaking 'oh..oh this feels so good... master-sama knows how to treat me like a bitch..." but I must resist... no... no Master-sama wouldn't like it if I resisted. ousde of her mind her body finally reacted "OH MASTER-SAMA CUM IN ME GI- GIV- GIVE ME YOUR BABIES!" she yell in between thrust. 'seconds later her wish had 'cum' true as he unleashed even larger load than before into her. Both scream in pleasure before drifting off to sleep...

Lemon End

within 9 months the Yuki clan had been mostly destroyed. almost all of the men had be killed, and the rest had loyalty seals on them. The woman were spared and distributed among the uzumaki men as sex slaves, slaves, or set up as a branch family. Hei kept Yua as both a trophy and a reminder of what had be lost. He ended up getting Yua pregnant with twins that night and kept her as a sex save once the kids were born... luckily they had mostly Uzumaki traits And no Yuki Bloodline. All together the story of Hei Uzumaki ended when he died of old age. but now the story of Naruto Uzumaki is just about to be written... again...

 **DONE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW TELL MEWHAT YOU THINK.. I KNOW I SUCK AT LEMONS BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE! BECAUSE ITS MY FANFIC NINDO! BELIEVE IT! SEE YOU LATER IN THE WEEK**


End file.
